sw_restorationfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Overview We welcome both Feature Characters and Original Characters here. Feature Characters should stick reasonably close to the tone and flavor of the character, with reasonable "game adaptations," while producing an application. Characters from the Expanded Universe will be considered on a case-by-case basis to ensure that they fit the tone and theme of the game. It may be helpful to discuss it with staff first. Characters from any setting other than Star Wars will not be approved. The following rules apply to all characters (or "alts") on the game. * Each player may control up to three (3) characters. * Characters who are considered idle may be deleted or repossessed by staff (see: NEWS ACTIVITY). * Player alts may never directly interact with one another. Players may not control characters who live or work together, are allies on the same close-knit team or sub-group, who are directly related, or otherwise linked and have strong reason to interact. * Characters are generally divided into Feature Characters, (FCs) and Original Characters (OCs), but may be further broken down into four types: FCs, Iconic FCs, Adapted FCs, and OCs. * See also: Applications Features Feature Characters, AKA "Features" or "FCs" Feature Characters are noteworthy characters who have appeared in the films or other published media. * To start with, each player may only control one (1) basic FC. * FCs must exhibit activity each month (NEWS ACTIVITY). * Icons do not take up an FC slot, so one could play one Icon and one FC at the same time. * See '+features' for a list. Icons Iconic Feature Characters, AKA "Icons" * Icons must exhibit activity each month (NEWS ACTIVITY). * Icons do not take up an FC slot, so one could play one Icon and one FC at the same time. * See '+icons' for a list. Certain characters are staples of the Star Wars universe. These individuals of legendary proportion--Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Princess Leia--are the makers of history and the center of the movies and most of the books. Here, every player is the protagonist of their own story, but we recognize that not everyone wants to tell the story of an original character. They want to tell the story of these rare and unique individuals, continuing their lives beyond the Battle of Endor. Our "canon" begins where Return of the Jedi ends, and from there, it's an open book. Because the Icons are such a cornerstone of the game, they are not treated the same way as other characters. They are subject to different rules for +votes, game presence, and so on. They are meant to facilitate storytelling more than to tell stories in their own right. If an Icon becomes available, Theme staff will open it to applications. In addition to displaying their knowledge of the character, Icon applicants will be evaluated based on the +votes they've accumulated, overall "presence" on the grid, writing ability, and inclination to help support plots and their inclination to maintain the continuity of the Icon. Icons are subject to stricter rules for RP and the continuity of the character. We encourage players to continue to tell new stories with the Icons, but by the same token, they cannot disregard any previous RP that has occurred. Owning an Icon carries obligation and responsibility above and beyond other characters, and should be approached in that vein. Staff reserves the right to remove someone from an Icon position at their discretion through an internal voting process. Reasons for this can range from "mis-playing" the character to absenteeism to abuses of the position. Staff may also choose to leave an Icon slot vacant if it is not currently being played, although players may +request Staff emit an Icon for a particularly crucial scene if required. Originals Original Characters, AKA "Originals" or "OCs" Original Characters are characters created by individual players. They have not appeared in any published media. * There is no special limit on how many OCs a player may control apart from the total number of alts allowed on the game. * See '+originals' for a list. Plot Characters Players who are interested in using unplayed characters as NPCs have the option of requesting a "Plot Character," a special kind of temporary alt slot designed to provide plot-runners more flexibility in stirring things up on the grid. There are two main types of Plot NPCs: * First are characters who would unbalance game play unfairly if apped as regular player characters: a powerful ancient Sith Lord, an invading alien horde of great power, etc. Concepts such as antagonistic clones of existing FCs that would normally be off-limits for appers may also be fair game; characters from themes that we wouldn't normally allow (such as most anime, superheroes, etc) are still off limits, however. * Small, minor characters or groups who would not significantly impact the overall balance of power on the game but whose continuity needs to be maintained in case they figure into future stories or someone decides to try playing one of them. These might be noted offers of the Empire, Republic political officials, famous bounty hunters--or, otherwise, characters who could be player characters at some point. In order to receive a Plot NPC, you'll need to submit a +request with a basic outline of the story you plan on telling with the character(s) in question, then fill out a +sheet and shortened app. The outline will also need to give us some idea of how the character will be written back out of the game's story when the plot is over, bearing in mind that the toys generally do need to end up in the box for later usage; this is most particularly true for those who might be8 playable as regular PCs, and who should remain in a more or less recognizable form for future use. Restrictions Note: Staff is willing to entertain discussion on any banned or restricted concept if you believe it can be made to work on the game. We do not promise to allow it, but we are always willing to hear you out and have a discussion. Banned Sources and Concepts The following concepts/source materials may not be played. * Non-Star-Wars science fiction or space opera (Star Trek, Serenity) is not an acceptable source. * Anime, cartoons, or manga (Simpsons, Death Note, etc.), superheroes (Superman, etc.), or otherwise any material nots pertaining to Star Wars are not acceptable as a source or concept. * OCs who appear to be designed as overt knock-offs, parodies, or pastiches of extant Feature Characters are not allowed. * No species on the banned species list may be played. * Character ages must abide by the age guidelines. Restricted Sources and Concepts The following concepts and sources are possibly suitable for play, but they may need significant adaptation or be difficult to get approved. * Races, technology, Force powers, or other concepts that explicitly violate or clash with existing game rules or policy may not be accepted without extensive modification (per staff discretion). * Concepts from the EU, particularly anything not from film canon or the West End Games D6 system, may require adaptation, and in some cases they may not be allowed. Activity Characters who are not active on the game for extended periods of time are considered "idle." Idle Feature Characters may be placed up for application, and Original Characters may be deleted from the game. Idle characters are listed on the game via the '+idlers' command (see: '+help +idlers'). A newly approved character does not have to meet scene requirements for the first month in which they were approved. After that grace period, if an FC, Adapted FC, or Support FC does not meet their monthly scene requirement, they will be listed on +idlers and available for app via the +request command ('+help +request'). They will be claimed on a first come, first served basis. The player who lost the character to inactivity cannot re-app that character for a period of one month. After that, if the character is unclaimed, the previous player may re-app the idled out character. Connection Requirements Approved Feature Characters must prove monthly activity by connecting to the game and accruing +votes from playing in scenes. Original Characters must connect to the game at least once every 100 days, or they will be archived. If they remain in archive for too many months, they may eventually be deleted in an archive cleanup. Unapproved characters who do not log in for seven days or submit an app within 30 days of beginning the application process may be removed. If you need to be away for longer than this, make sure to inform staff and set your +vacation (see: '+help +vacation' on game). If a character is on vacation significantly longer than expected, they may also be subject to idle purge. FC Role-Play Requirements If a Feature Character fails to show evidence via '+vote' ('+help +vote') that they have had activity within the last 30 days (excepting if they are on vacation), they may be treated as idle and made available for new applications. The activity rules for Iconic FCs are different, but not all players will agree on what defines an "Iconic" character, and some non-Iconic FCs may end up in high demand. To address this, players may tag FCs to indicate that the FC is in demand ('+help +tag'). Once an FC has 2 tags on it, it will be treated as an Iconic in terms of activity and the +idlers list. If an Iconic or high-demand Feature Character fails to show evidence via '+vote' that they have been active in RP within the last 15 days (excepting if they are on vacation), they may be treated as idle and made available for new applications in the same manner as an Iconic FC. Claiming Idle Characters Idle characters (except for Iconic or high-demand FCs) may be claimed on a first come, first served basis. The player who lost the character to inactivity cannot re-app them for a period of one month. If they have not been claimed in that period, they may re-app them. If an Iconic FC or high-demand FC goes idle, the character will be set unapproved and have their password reset. Staff will post an announcement about the open character. After the announcement, there will be a 48 hour period where staff will accept apps from interested players. When your high-demand/Iconic request opens a job in +myjobs, players should answer the app questions (NEWS APP) to the job that this creates via '+myjob/add' (See '+jhelp myjobs' for details). For Iconics policy, please reference NEWS CHARACTERS before apping. At the end of the 48 hours, staff will announce that submissions are closed for the character. Staff will then read all the apps, deliberate on them, hold any test scenes we feel are needed, and vote for whom to award the character. (Note: If a staffer is apping for an Iconic FC, they must recuse themselves from the decision process on awarding that specific iconic character.) If no one has applied after 48 hours, the character opens up to the normal application process. If the character is listed on +idlers, you may request the character via +request. If the character is not on +idlers but is on +chars/open, you may request the character via the +chrequest command. Use +request to send in an Iconic app, but if the Iconic goes unclaimed, you can later use +chrequest to get it directly. ('+help +request', '+help +chrequest')